True Love
by April300
Summary: Emma's life is falling apart and the only person who can help is the person who broke her heart.
1. Default Chapter

_Walking into school on Monday was probably the hardest thing I will ever have to do._

_For the first time ever I was afraid of the people in there and what they would think of_

_Me. Getting a STD wasn't a horrible thing but try telling the people at Degrassi that._

Many: Hey Emma how are you?

Emma: FYI Manny I'm not a leper so save the pity party for someone who needs it.

Manny: I wasn't trying to make you feel bad; remember I went trough the same thing with my pregnancy.

Emma: I know and I'm sorry for freaking out but I am so afraid to walk into that school.

Manny: I have had that felling before but you have to suck it up and act like people aren't talking about you and eventually they'll forget.

Emma: I'll try.

_People act like I can't see them staring and whispering. I know exactly what they are saying about me. They think I'm a slut and a boyfriend stealer but they don't know my side of the story and I wish they would stop acting like this is their business and leave me _

_alone…_

Manny: EMMA!

_Once again my thoughts are interrupted…_

Emma: What is it?

Manny: Sean is back! Your TRUE LOVE!!!!

_Of course Manny thinks that Sean is my true love…who am I kidding He is my true love and ever since he saved my life I have felt this spark between us._

Emma: Sean is going out with Ellie.

Manny: Yeah but Sean didn't risk his life for her.


	2. There he was

_There he was. Sean Cameron. My true love. I can't have though, he has Ellie and he doesn't want to waste his time with me._

Manny: You should go talk too him!

Emma: And say what!

Manny: Emma, he saved your life. He loves you!

Emma: Let's just go to class.

_Maybe Manny was right. He did save my life and risked his own life. Maybe he realized…God who am I kidding. There he is with Ellie. He looks pretty happy with her…_

Jay: Well look who it is! It's Emma Nelson!

Emma: Leave me alone.

Jay: That's not what you were saying last week Emma.

Emma: Well I didn't have an STD last week! Did I?

Jay: You think it's my fault!?  
Emma: Who's fault is it Jay? Not mine! You could have told me and I would have made

you were a condom! Now look at me! I can't walk around this god forsaken school any more without knowing that someone is calling me a slut! So yes Jay I would say that all of this is your fault!

_I was really pissed off at him now! I didn't care if everyone was looking at me! I didn't care that Sean was so shocked his mouth was hanging open. I just didn't care!_

Jay: Well that deserved on Oscar Ms. Nelson

Emma: Stop making jokes about this! It's not helping my situation.

Jay: You need too stop being so uptight!

Emma: Jay, if I was uptight I wouldn't have gone down on you in the crappy van in the ravine!

_That's when I walked off. I knew Jay wouldn't understand. Nobody would._


	3. Maybe he does

_Why did I think that Jay would understand me? I mean we are talking JAY! The guy who stole my Dad's laptop. I feel so stupid._

Sean: Um hey Emma.

Emma: Hey Sean. How was Wasaga?

_He is so hot._

Sean: It was okay. H-How are you. You've been through a lot with the whole school shooting and I heard about what happened with Jay.

Emma: I'm fine. Thanks for asking.

_Thank god it's time for lunch I'm starving._

Manny: Emma! Over here!

Emma: Hey Manny.

Manny: So did you talk too him?

Emma: Who?

Manny: Sean!

Emma: Yeah I talked too him. He asked if I was okay.

Manny: Really? Wow! So when are you guys getting back together?

Emma: Never.

Manny: What! But Em-

Emma: Look Manny as much as I want it too happen I know it won't.

Manny: I knew it! You like him and he totally like you back!

Emma: Manny no he doesn't.

Manny: Whatever you say Em.

_What if she's right? What if I'm not crazy and he actually does like me back. Manny's right he did risk his life for me…_


	4. A note from Sean

_My last class of the day. 45 more minutes until I can get out of here and crawl into bed with a pint of ice cream._

Mrs. Kwan: Okay class take out your books and read chapters 4&5. I need to step out of the classroom but I'll be back shortly.

_Mrs. Kwan is a good teacher but I'm not in the mood to read about romance._

Some girl: Psst Emma.

Emma: What

Some girl: Here

_It was a note, but not just any note it was a not from Sean. Great I wonder what he wants._

**Hey Emma.**

**I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the Dot. I think we need too **

**talk about what happened. I have a feeling your not okay.**

**Sean**

_He's right. I have a feeling I'm not okay either. Emma Nelson does not give guys _

_like Jay a blow job AND get and S.T.D._

**Sean,**

**Yeah I can hang out. I'll meet you on the steps outside after school.**

**Emma**

_I hope it goes well._

**Thanks for the reviews guys and girls!!!**


	5. Talking to Sean

_Okay it's time to meet Sean. I'm so glad he wanted too talk to me I feel like he's the only one who understands what I'm going through. Manny is a great friend but she wasn't there… she didn't see what happened. Thank god Sean came back from Wasaga._

Emma: Hey Sean

Sean: Hey Emma. Are you ready to go?

Emma: Yeah let's go.

_Walking to the Dot was kind of awkward. We didn't really say anything._

Sean: So were here.

Emma: Good. Let's go find a place to sit.

Sean: Cool

_So far so good._

Sean: Well I asked you here too talk say I guess we better talk.

Emma: What do you want to talk about?

Sean: I want to talk about everything that's happened. The shooting, Rick, Jay, your STD, me, you, and…us.

Emma: Okay.

Sean: What did Rick mean when he said that you made his list?

Emma: He had this list of the girls the he thought were pretty and I was on it.

Sean: And you flirted with him?

Emma: No. After the paint and feathers thing I went too talk too him and he tried too

kiss me and I pushed him off. He told me that he thought I loved but I told him I felt sorry for him and I guess he didn't like that.

Sean: Wow

Emma: Yeah. I guess I shouldn't have told him that.

Sean: Why? You didn't know what he was going too do?

Emma: I know.

Sean: What happened with you and Jay?

_Normally I don't like too talk about this but right now I just want too tell Sean everything._

Emma: Well after the shooting I was feeling kind of vulnerable and I guess Jay noticed and decided to take advantage of the opportunity.

Sean: Why did you do it? That's not something Emma Nelson usually does.

Emma: I thought it was fun but now I got and STD and I just want the school too stop acting like I'm a tramp waiting to happen.

Sean: Listen Emma we have been here for an hour and I have to get home but I'll call you later too finish talking.

Emma: Okay bye.

_He's gone. We didn't even get to talk about US like he said we would. I wonder what he meant by it? I'm in love with him but I can't do anything about it because Sean has Ellie and he loves her._

_**Or does he?**_


	6. Author's note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy. Thanks for the great reviews I didn't think my story would be that great but I guess you guys like it! I will probably update later this week. G2g

degrassiCRAZI


	7. The next day

**THE NEXT DAY…**

_I think that talk with Sean really helped. Usually I feel so self-conscious when people_

_are staring and talking about me but today I could care less. I don't what it is. I finally_

_feel like the "old Emma"_

Manny: So did you talk to Sean?

Emma: Yeah I did and it was great.

Manny: I can tell. You're finally smiling. I haven't seen you smile since…

Emma: …the shooting…

Manny: Sorry I brought it up. Are you going to talk to him again?

Emma: I hope so. Have you talked to Spinner?

Manny: I don't know if I want to. What he did to Jimmy was horrible. I want to cry every time I see him in his wheelchair?

Emma: Why?

Manny: Because I know that my boyfriend did that to his best friend.

Emma: I see your point. Come on let's get to homeroom before we are late.

_I could care less about homeroom but I knew Sean was going to be there._

Mr. Simpson: Okay class I am a little unorganized right now so have 10 minutes of

free time.

_I have done all of my homework so I guess I could check my email…I can't believe_

_it…an email form Sean!_

**Emma,**

**Sorry about having to leave so quickly. I really want to finish talking.**

**G2G Email me back ASAP.**

**Sean**

_How am I suppose to responded to that? It's not like I can come out and say "I love you_

_Sean Camreon" besides even if I did I would he would break my heart…again._

**Sean,**

**I really want to finish that talk too. Maybe we can finish it later.**

**Emma**

_I hope this works._

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED BUT MY COMPUTER HAS BENN SCREWED UP AND IT'S FINALLY FIXED. I HAVE A LOT OF FREE TIME SO EXPECT A LOT OF NEW CHAPTERS!**


End file.
